Electricity
by BlackScript
Summary: Monika Lehnsherr has helped her brother for years hunting down the man who hurt them both. Tired of being pushed down for her appearance and ability she finally meets someone who stares for the right reason. Xavier X OC (Begins in First Class)
1. Chapter 1

"I hate when you don't tell me you're leaving." I rolled my eyes as my brother entered the room dressed in a nice suit. He calmly shut the door and strode across the hotel room to stand in front of his bed.

"I can't take you." He reminded me sternly setting the new briefcase on the dirty carpet I was currently siting on.

"You've told me. Apparently, my appearance is too much of a reminder." I rolled my eyes. He scowled as he put his hand on his face.

"We've been over this, Monika." I sighed and ran my hands through my short hair in frustration feeling relaxed by the pull of each strand.

"I'm valuable, Erik." I nearly shouted causing a light bulb to burst and shatter into tiny pieces of glass on one of the nightstands. I was incredibly weary of being stuck in hotel after hotel or someplace my brother decided I could go while he went out and did the dirty work. Granted, he did let me do most of the tracking paper-wise, but I still believed he was an overprotective fool and I was ready to explode.

"Don't let your emotions spike. You know what happens." He reminded me as he kneeled down to face me.

"Does the electricity scare you?" I asked shaking my head with a small smile. I could feel the electricity running through the walls and through every atom in the room beginning to pool into the palms of my small hands. He held out his hand and my metal mirror floated across the room into his outstretched palm making me roll my eyes. I knew where this was going. He turned the plain mirror in his hands over a few times before he made it face me head on.

"You are striking, but you are far too easy to remember because of it." I looked in the mirror and faced my appearance with a small wince. Erik assured me many times that my mutation, physical and hidden, should be a source of pride but it didn't stop people from staring. My eyes stared with my whiter than paper hair that touched my ears and stuck out in the oddest of places, and then they traveled over my pale forehead until they reached themselves. I hated them so much. They were too wide, my eye lashes were even white, and the color of my iris made people stare even more when they got up close.

"I suppose the white eyes are hard to forget." I sighed pushing the mirror away before I got to my too thin lips.

"Like diamonds." He grinned standing straight. I let the subject drop and stood up to my full 5'4 height.

"How did it go at the bank?" I asked picking up the mirror he'd left on the floor.

"Argentina." He simply explained.

"Argentina?" I asked raising one of my white eyebrows. "I might need more of a description." I urge in a tight tone.

"We're going to Argentina. It's the next step." He told me just as sharply. I began to curse under my breath in German as I wandered around the room picking up various things to throw in my small duffle bag. "Problem with Argentina?"

"I just want to find him." I admitted my emotions beginning to rise again as I crossed my arms and squeezed my eyes shut. The other light bulb popped loudly in the room making my eyes fly open. "I'm tired of fighting." I turned my forearm over to expose the numbers permanently etched into my skin. Even after all these year I could, without looking, call out my number perfectly.

"You can come with me this time." He promised me after a moment of thinking. My eyes got bright and I looked at my brother in downright disbelief. "After I make sure they cannot make an escape."

"You're overprotective. What are you going to do when I get married?" I jokingly asked him lightly. He gave me a small smile and a snicker.  
"You'd have to meet someone first." He pointed out stubbornly.

"I'll marry our first friend then." I remarked sarcastically. "As long as he's clever that is…and isn't fearful of my brother." I corrected after thinking.

He lied to me in Argentina about letting me go to the bar with him. He used his mutation to knock me from behind with a lamp while he was standing right in front of me.

* * *

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU KNOCKED ME UNCONSCIOUS! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A CONCUSSION, ERIK LEHNSHERR!" I screamed when he shook me awake and explained where he were again.

"There were some complications. It worked out that you didn't come." He assured me…sort of.

"Oh, did you use that line about Frankenstein?" I asked cringing as I rubbed the back of my head. I had to admit that he had an excellent aim.

"It's not a line." He muttered. I grinned sitting next to him on his bed.

"Come on, you've been using it since we were released from the lab." I reminded him bumping his shoulder.

"You were only thirteen." He reminded me making me roll my eyes.

"I am aware of how old I was. Had it been any longer I'm sure they would have opened my skull." I commented in a serious tone with a small smile. "They'd already taken most of my blood. It is pure magic after all." I giggled making him laugh.

"One day no one will have to hide their abilities." He promised me.

"There will never be a time where I can walk down the street without someone staring." I rolled my eyes as the words fell off my tongue bluntly.

"They may be marveling." He teased elbowing me a bit.

"I thought I told you I would marry our first friend." I reminded him of the conversation we'd only had a few days ago. He changed over to his grim tone as he told me he knew where Shaw was. He told me the plan of him going on his ship and killing him like it was going to be that simple.

"I have to come this time. He'll know who you are and he'll know who I am so it doesn't matter if he sees me." I bargained. "It's my revenge, too, Erik." I reminded him loudly. He just stared at me with hard eyes. I remember when we were younger and they were brighter making it almost hurt when my mother invaded my thoughts along with my innocent self.

"Promise to do as I ask?" He asked me with no joking to his tone what so ever.

"As long as it's within reason." I gave him my one condition. He stood up and looked down at me like he was trying to intimidate me.

"I've never asked you to do anything that…" He began to argue with me as I stood up and looked him in the face.

"The Berlin incident when we first began? The Paris one?" I listed them off. "I all but killed you in Stockholm." I reminded him.

"But you didn't." He countered with smugness in his words.

"But I could have…easily. If you don't ask me to do anything that will put you in immediate danger I will listen." I promised putting both my hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Pack then, we leave in the morning." He broke his stare and began to walk toward the bathroom.

"Maybe we'll meet someone!" I called with a loud laugh. This was going to be one hell of a mission.

* * *

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_Because I forgot to say it last time and I will only say it once:_

_I do not own any of the X-Men films or the Characters (Bummer) besides Monika!_

* * *

We traveled to somewhere Erik never seemed to have time to mention the exact location, but I smelled the water when we arrived. It was pitch black and now I was just waiting for him to change into the scuba suits he insisted we wear. Though black my hair and skin were quite the contrast making then stand out even brighter than anything else, and the fact that it was skin tight made me uncomfortable. I kept fidgeting and looking over my shoulder until Erik finished and stepped out into the darkness.  
"How far out are they?" I asked as he led me in a brisk pace. "Is that a knife on your leg? I certainly hope you have a backup plan." I began to lecture. He stopped me at a dock and pointed to a large boat fairly far out, but nothing I thought I couldn't make.

"He's there." He pointed making me have to admit internally it was an elegant ship…with a lot of electrically powered mechanisms inside of it.

"You didn't listen to me after that question, did you?" I asked as he got closer to the edge of the dock.

"Not a word." I rolled my eyes and fell backwards into the water letting it freeze my body. I prayed it would just make me numb before it really did freeze me. I rose back to the surface and let out a cloud of breath before looking over at me brother a few feet away. "Follow me closely."

"Promise you won't leave me?" I asked treading the water. He gave me a reassuring half smile though it never reached passed his mouth.

"Not once." With that we both began to take strong strokes toward the bright ship on the dark water. Erik insisted we stay mostly underwater until we reached it, but I may have cheated a little when I began to get light headed. I surfaced again and spit out the water that had invaded my mouth nearly freezing my tongue. Erik surfaced next to me with a look I hardly ever saw on his face. It was passed determination, but not quite murderous. He climbed up onto the boat with me following his movements closely until we reached where the light was warmest and he put a hand on my stomach while were hidden around the corner to stop me. I could hear people talking and laughing just on the other side making my heart pick up in pace, but Erik simply looked at me "Stay here for now." I kneeled down and pulled out the knife in practically silence giving me a final look before h rounded the corner and confronted them in German. Then I heard Shaw's voice like it was only yesterday.

"Little Erik Lehnsherr." He exclaimed in perfect German.

"They're here to kill you." A woman's voice warned him. I shut my eyes tightly feeling the sinking feeling in my chest as I rounded the corner leaning against the wall.

"And young Monika Lehnsherr." Shaw smiled at me making me sick. He had changed quite a bit since those days when they nearly killed me time after time, but it was clear it was him though he barely aged a day. The woman stood incredibly close to him with blonde hair and blue eyes making me scoff louder than I wanted to. It was typical. Erik made a slight move and the woman simply looked at him causing him to fall to the ground in what seemed like agony as held head his head to himself.

"What kind of greeting is that after all these years?" Shaw asked still in German as I gave him a wide eyed look. I had never seen something that looked so agonizing…not since we were freed.

"What are you doing? Stop." I ordered darkly at the woman. Shaw gave me a look.

"Monika…"He began in a soft tone as I began to bounce on my heels.

"I'm asking you one more time. Stop it, now." I repeated. She never looked away and he never stopped squirming on the ground. "Alright, well, then." I held my palm out and moved quickly like I had in all those practices. I heard her give a little squeak of pain, but then I wasn't touching defenseless skin anymore it was pure diamond. She twisted my wrist back and tossed me over the side of the boat like I weighed nothing. I hit my against the bottom with a loud thud making my eyes go heavy for a moment as I touched the back of my head my hand coming back dark red. I slammed my hand in the water in anger trying not to let the electric pulse affect the water. After all, the sea creatures haven't done anything to me. A minute later Erik joined me in the water. "The woman?" I asked him in a low voice. Lights and noises began to ring out as the coast guard arrived. Just what we wanted for an assassination…the authorities. Erik lifted the large metal anchor into the air struggling to swim at the same time.

"Electrify it." He ordered loudly. We learned when we were very young that when you combined our abilities you got a result similar to sticking a metal fork into an electric outlet.

"Excellent idea." I lifted my hand and saw the blue and white sparks easily wrap themselves around the chain as I began to struggle to swim and focus as well. Erik began to swing the anchor around and around the ship tearing it apart until the actually anchor tore off the chain. "Something's moving!" I yelled. The electric pulse was moving underneath us; as we looked down we saw the submarine quickly moving away and before I knew what was happening next Erik was being pulled behind it. I just had enough time to grip his shoulder.

"Shock the water!" He yelled at me through the struggle and the water pouring into our faces.

"Certainly not!" I screamed back feeling like I might drown tonight.

"It will knock out their power!" He retorted loudly still struggling.

"It will kill you!" I screamed the reminder in his ear. I heard someone else yelling as we passed the boat, but too many things were going on for me to really understand. The salt burned my vocal cords as I began screaming at Erik. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed until I was pulled under the water. I struggled trying to shove him up or stay long enough he passed out and I could drag him to the surface. Someone gently pushed me aside and began the struggle I was having. My lungs burned so much I thought I might burst into flames as I swam toward the surface. I began to gasp in the air as I floated in the light of a huge boat. I looked down and began to panic about my brother and the other person down there. They were going to die or Erik was and then I would truly be alone. I was about to dive again when the two burst up onto the surface not far from me both gasping

"Get off me! Get off me!" Erik shouted pushing the man, apparently, away.

"Just calm down. Breathe. We're here!" The man shouted with an accent that I noted.

"Who are you?" Erik demanded.

"My name is Charles Xavier." He explained.

"He just saved your life and mine! So play nice!" I yelled splashing Erik in the face with a force I was quite proud of. He gave me a panicked look as his eyes shifted back to Charles.

"You were inside me head! How did you do that?"

"You have your tricks, I have mine. I'm like you. Just calm your mind." Charles told him again. Erik looked at me and then back to Charles.

"I thought we were alone." He admitted. Charles looked over to me for the first time and I smiled.

"You're not alone." He promised and looked back to Erik. "Erik, you're not alone." And for the first time in a long time…I believed someone.

* * *

We were pulled out of the water by the coast guard and I simple fell onto the deck feeling heavy and weak from the several near death experiences.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked me as he helped me stand straight against the rails.

"I'm angry with you." I admitted lifting my hands off the metal rails when I began to clench my fists.

"Monika…" He began in an apologetic tone reaching a hand out to touch my shoulder like he always did when I took a step back.

"You're wet and we both know what happens when you drop a hairdryer into a tub of water." I reminded him. I took another breath. "I just need to think, alright? You asked me to do something that was going to kill you tonight and then you nearly killed me and yourself in one blaze of glory. Just go get cleaned up." I looked up at him as he just watched at me probably deciding if he could get away with pushing it a little farther. He must have decided against it as he walked away toward where some guards were offering to take him down to get a towel and some dry clothes. I took a few deep breaths and leaned my forearms against the rail alone. I thought about what happened tonight, I thought about my mother, I thought about Shaw, I thought about my powers, and I thought about Charles Xavier. Until we met the diamond woman I never knew…I never thought and now a telepath.

"You're bleeding." The familiar accent informed me from behind. I turned around and saw Charles Xavier wandering over to me still wet, but with a dry coat on.

"Nothing new, then." I remarked as he stopped by me and looked over. I looked at him for the first time even though he looked soaked to the bone I could see the proper boy that he must be. The light brown hair, kind smile, and enviously blue eyes all fell into place making me smile. "You're staring." I reminded him when I remembered what I looked like.

"Sorry…it's just. Wow. I've never seen eyes like that." He grinned.

"They're odd, I know." I sighed looking back at the ocean.

"They're actually quite stunning, like actual diamonds." He complimented.

"Most people think I look…like…I've heard everything from witch to devil." I gave a small laugh.

"My best friend has bright red hair, yellow eyes, and blue skin. You don't look odd." He assured me. "Quite the opposite actually." I swear I blushed when he said it. No one's told me that besides my parents and my brother.

"I guess you're not most people then." I smiled over. He laughed a little then pointed out.

"Was the electricity you out there?" He asked me brightly.

"Yes." I nodded holding my right hand out letting the sparks jump back and forth across my palm erratically.  
"That's amazing!" He grinned when I shut my hand letting the spark die out. "Incredible really."

"I've always thought of it like a curse." I admitted with a small smile.

"It's remarkable. Now, I have to insist you go down and have your head looked at." He glanced to the back of my hair as I remembered I hit the side of the ship. I rubbed my arms and nodded.  
"I should even though it's nothing. If not for the warm clothes." I shrugged. Charles began to take off his jacket before he put it around me.

"It's a little wet." He apologized jokingly making me chuckle. "I'll show you where to go." I smiled as he gestured with his head for me follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik and I were taken to a CIA secret base somewhere in America with Agent Moira, another older male agent, Charles's friend Raven, and Charles. It was a very silent car ride until we pulled up to the tall bright building surrounded by wonderful surroundings. Charles helped me out of the car considering I was sitting in the middle while Erik went around the other side.

"Welcome to my facility." The male agent announced proudly. "My missions had been to evaluate the use of paranormal powers in military defense." The man explained as we followed him toward the tall glass doors of the building.

"Or offense." Erik retorted.

"This guy, Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him, he's working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop him."

"Marvelous." Charles replied not sounding thrilled.

"As long as it's not on a Saturday, I like to keep those open." I joked lightly. Erik gave a small scoff at my poor joke and Charles simply gave a small smile.

"I…" Erik began to goad me.

"Don't." I grinned at him.

"So, we're to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" Asked Charles looking over at the man. The man hesitated, which did make me a little uneasy.

"Something like that." We were led down into the base through offices, sitting rooms, and labs until we finally arrived at a concrete looking lab with rails and a huge model of a jet hanging from the ceiling. We were just waiting for some scientist I guess. I was hoping it wasn't going to be one of those old men who are very against anything even remotely different.

"It's a supersonic. The most advanced plane ever built." A male voice interrupted my thoughts causing me to look for the source. "You should see it in real life. It's incredible." My eyes landed on a young man with a shy face with glasses and a lab coat.  
"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about." The man introduced us as he gesturing his hand out. "This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented young researchers." I smiled at Hank considering he looked so awkward standing there and so young I have to admit I was surprised and impressed at the same time. Charles stepped forward eagerly and shook hands with the man.

"How wonderful. Another mutant, already here. Why didn't you say?" Charles asked looking back toward the man who seemed surprised to say the least.

"Say what?" The man asked. Charles's face dropped as he looked back to a slightly embarrassed Hank.

"Because you don't know. I am so, so terribly sorry." Charles apologized as Hank kind of brushed it off while the man walked up to him with a confused look.

"Hank?" He asked.

"You did ask, so I didn't tell." Hank admitted softly.

"So, your mutation is what? You're super smart?" Raven asked stepping forward staring at Hank.

"I'll say." Charles said. "Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of fifteen." We all edged closer to Hank, except Erik, while he stared at Raven.

"I wish that's all it was." He muttered.

"You're among friends now, Hank. You can show off." Charles encouraged him with a slight smile.

"What are you afraid of? Look at me." I gave a small laugh. He smiled at me and gave it a moment before he started to take off his shoes then his socks to expose feet like a monkey making me smile. It was weird and wonderful. Maybe I was still taken up with the fact that I wasn't alone anymore or didn't really have to hide. Charles chuckled as he smiled.

"Splendid." Charles commented looking proud. Hank smiled as he looked up to Raven then moved.

"I'm sorry." We let him have his space before he jumped up, flipped and gripped the side of the model with his feet with no trouble. I laughed as Raven went over to Hank and began to talk to him while he was upside down.

"How can you not be a little happy?" I asked Erik taking a step back.

"Who says I'm not?" He asked me making me roll my eyes as I crossed my arms over my long black sleeves.

"I do and I know you." Then I walked forward and followed the group to the next point.

* * *

That night they gave us generic rooms for us to sleep in till this whole problem was solved. I was looking at the gray t-shirt and sweatpants to sleep in when there was a knock at the door. I dropped the clothes on the white comforter of the bed before striding over to open the door. I threw it open with ease and turned away to walk back to the windows overlooking the plain yard.

"What do you have planned now, Erik?" I asked with a deep sigh. I knew he planned to leave this place because, frankly, he'd never been good with other people for obvious reasons. The door softly clicked shut as I turned around to face him.

"We need to leave. I've got the files they have on Shaw we can…" He began to insist holding up the briefcase.

"No, I'm staying." I cut him off with sternness to my voice. He seemed surprised to say the least as I crossed my arms. We'd hardly parted ways and when we had we'd always known where the other was.  
"Why? You know what will happen when they've finished with us." He reminded me setting the briefcase on the bed and walking closer to me.

"Not if there are enough of us. Besides…I-I don't have to hide here. These people are like us. I never imagined there were more." I rambled with a small smile thinking of everything that had happened and everything I had seen.

"They'll stop us from finding Shaw." He was obviously dead set on leaving as we had a stare off, blue eyes burning into white ones both of us as stubborn as the other.

"You do what you want, I know you will, but I'm staying with the others. You know where to find me when you realize you can't do this alone anymore." I sighed feeling the weight in my stomach as I realized I was being separated from the last part of my family. He set his jaw and picked up his case.

"Goodbye, Monika." I took a deep breath as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Goodbye, Erik." And with that he was gone.

* * *

For the next two hours I sat on my bed fidgeting in my sleep clothes. My mind was consumed with what Erik warned me about…I can't go through another holocaust. It might actually kill me this time or leave me completely damaged not to mention the damage I might do to others leaving me with the mental scars of guilt. I pulled at the hem of my shirt and made mental plans to go shopping for some clothes tomorrow or send someone to get them for me. There was another knock on the door interrupting my thoughts. I hit my head against the white wall and closed my eyes.

"Come in." I called sliding off the bed. The door opened again as Charles walked in closing the door behind him. He gave me a smile as he set down a pile of dark clothes on the end of my bed.

"I thought you would need more clothes for tomorrow. Raven said you could borrow these." He assured me patting the clothes once giving me an odd look.

"Admit it, you heard me thinking about needing more clothes." I raised one eyebrow as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"I wasn't sure if you'd already left." He admitted. "So, I looked. I hope you don't mind too much." I smiled grimly.

"You must have run into my brother, then." I sat down on the bed crossing my legs glancing up at him.

"Yes, I caught him on the way out." He admitted glancing toward the door, but I knew what he meant. "I tried to convince him to stay."

"Sit down, Charles." I ordered looking at the empty spot next to me. He did as I asked lacing his fingers together on his knees. "Something Erik said is bothering me. It really seems idiotic." He smiled over at me shaking his head.

"No, after everything you and Erik have been through it's…natural." He promised me looking over to me as my eyes looked up to see his.

"How often are you in my mind?" I asked bluntly not looking away while he did. "Never mind, I've decided I don't want to know anymore. Try to keep it to a minimal without my permission, yes?" I smiled at him.

"I can do that. How do you like it here?" He inquired with a smile.

"It's different. I do have to admit I am jealous of you though." I sighed laughing. He gave me an amused look and laughed.

"Me?"

"Telepathy is far groovier than electricity." I grinned making him chuckle and stand up.

"The way the world is evolving we'll be more dependent on electricity than anyone but you will realize. I think it will become quite useful." He promised rambling out the information.

"I can only hope." I laughed lightly. "Keeps me young and odd-looking."

"Young?" He asked me in confusion and curiosity. I saw at the clock as it hit the midnight mark.

"I'm sorry I have to get some sleep before I'm given a military wake up." I slid back off the bed to stand by Charles.

"I shouldn't have kept you up." He apologized walking toward the door. He began to turn the doorknob when he looked back at me. "Oh, and stop calling yourself odd-looking because you're different. Without genetic mutations in phenotypes everyone would look the identical. How tiresome would that be?" He grinned at me. I weighed my thoughts right then in there and it only took a second to decide that I was going to finally take a risk now that I didn't have someone looming over my shoulders.

"Charles, can you wait a second?" I requested taking long strides toward him.

"What is it?" He asked door part of the way open. I stood up a little taller and kissed him on the lips. He seemed taken aback at first, but relaxed as my hands rested on his shoulders and his on my abdomen. It wasn't really sure how long it lasted, but I began to pull away when I felt my eyes begin to droop down. I opened my eyes and smiled softly.

"Goodnight, Charles." He looked pretty smug with himself when he cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Goodnight, Monika." And with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up in a panic as I forgot where I was and where Erik was as I gripped the sheets and unfamiliar clothes before I remembered. I stood up and began my morning routine, minus my usual four mile morning run, before awkwardly sitting around my room. I was honestly a little insecure about wandering the base myself, especially when I knew somehow I would see something that I wasn't supposed to…maybe that was just Erik talking. I made up my bed as I waited around the room and soon the blue eyed proper boy entered my thoughts including the risk I took last night. I could have made things incredibly awkward or I could have opened up a new door for me. A knock emanated from the door making me spin on the heel as I puffed up the last pillow farthest away from said door.

"Come in." I called lightly watching as the door opened and Charles stood just outside.

"I was hoping you were awake." He commented stepping inside with a small smile.

"Quite. What's going on?" I asked him hands going to my hips as I stared.

"I was going to meet the male agent from yesterday about a way to find…more of us. I was wondering if you'd like to come." He offered gesturing to the plain hallway. I smiled as I walked around the bed to stand beside him.

"You make a persuasive argument, Mr. Xavier." He slipped his hands down his pockets, but didn't move from his spot.

"I was wondering, after the daring move last night, if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight." He told me honestly giving me a sort of cocky but endearing grin.

"I wouldn't say it was daring. I've done much more daring things in my life." I remarked as we began to make our way through the hallway.

"Oh?" He asked me slowly glancing over to me making me laugh and roll my eyes.

"Why are men so filthy? And to think I thought you were a proper gentleman. I meant daring as in fighting, blowing out electrical breakers, yelling at my brother, which can be a nightmare when we both get angry." I laughed at the stupid memories and the few scars I had because of accidental metal thrown granted he had scars from standing too close to lamps and plug-ins. Charles laughed with me for different reasons as we stopped at the dark wooden door. He knocked shortly like he did to me only moments ago.  
"Come in!" The familiar voice of the agent called. Charles sighed and opened the door stepping aside to let me into the personalized office first. Charles smiled as the man stood in front of his desk and held out his hand for Charles to shake.

"Good morning, Charles. I hope you slept alright." The man said politely. Charles reached out and shook the man's hand still with a smile.

"It was fine, thank you. I hope you don't mind I brought Monika with me." The man looked a little disgruntled when he looked at me to which I only smirked and gave a sarcastic wave.  
"Not at all, both of you have a seat." He gestured to the seats in front of his desk while he sat down himself. I sat down next to Charles who crossed his legs while I laced my hands together and sat all the way back in the seat waiting for him to begin his explanation. The man pointed out the window to a golf ball resembling contraption in the middle of the green yard outside.

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter. It's designed to amplify brainwaves so it could enhance your telepathic powers, help us find other mutants for our division." The man explained as we both observed the machine. I could really make that thing amplify if I needed to. I might need a little practice before hand rather than killing Charles. It might put a damper on dinner tonight if I did that.

"What if they don't want to be found by you?" The voice I'd grown up with spoke from the door. I grinned widely at the sight of my older brother in the doorway dressed in black looking between Charles and me.

"Erik." I breathed with relief.

"You decided to stay." Charles sounded just as thrilled. Erik just gave us glad looks before looking to the man.

"If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Monika, Charles, and I find the mutants. No suits." Erik said sternly.

"I have to agree with Erik. It's enough they're being singled out by us it would be too overwhelming, and frankly terrifying for suits to surround them." I agreed as I nodded my head and shared a look with Erik.

"First of all, that's my machine out there." The man began to argue. From previous experience arguing with Erik Lehnsherr I knew it was no use. "Second of all, and much more importantly, this is Charles's decision. Charles is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn't that right?" The man asked as Charles just looked at Erik as I began to run my thumb over the numbers embedded on my forearm, which Charles glanced at. Charles broke the gaze and looked to the man.

"No. I'm sorry; I'm with Erik and Monika." Charles explained absentmindedly putting his hand on my knee closest to him. "We'll find them alone."

"What if I say no?" The agent asked. Charles raised his eyebrow in a knowing way the argument already won.

"Then good luck using your installation without me." He reminded him. The argument was over and the man knew he was defeated as I stood up and walked in front of Erik dragging him by his shirt down the hallway. I smiled brightly at him.

"I can't believe you decided to stay." I laughed lightly in joy. "I had a nightmare that you…well never mind. Why did you stay?" I asked him curiously as I leaned on the wall.

"Something Charles said on my way out and partly what you said. You're happy here?" He asked me as if to clarify I was telling the truth.

"Very." I grinned. He gave me a look standing taller.

"What have you done? It's only been twelve hours." I rolled my eyes.

"For god's sake I'm a grown woman." I remarked slapping his arm. "Let's just leave it for now and if it gets worse we'll deal with it. Agreed?" I asked holding out my hand in a joking gesture. He gripped it and began to squeeze a little too hard making me give him a slight shock. He rubbed the palm of his hand giving me a glare as I snickered. Footsteps alerted us to two more people approaching from behind us. Charles grinned at the both of us.

"Hank's already in the machine. Did you want to come?" Charles asked as Raven stood behind him.

"Yes, of course." I nodded making Erik follow behind us. Charles held the door open for me and Raven letting us slip through first.

"Thank you…for letting me borrow some clothes. I'll try to get some of my own soon." I assured Raven as we walked in step with one another. She smiled and gave a light laugh.

"I couldn't let you go around in those awful CIA sweats." She retorted.

"They're strangely itchy." I laughed with her at the observation.

* * *

We chatted all the way up the machine before Charles stopped at the stairs and waited for the rest of us. He casually pushed me forward with his hand on my lower back allowing me to go in front of him up the stairs. I looked back to see Erik raising an eyebrow at the gesture. Charles has to slow down with the gestures before Erik does 'take him for a walk'. I'd kissed seven men in my entire life including Charles Xavier…Erik killed four of them. I shook my head as I walked into the machine in its full glory. It was amazing. Computer lined the back walls with a center platform and a helmet in the middle of the room.

"I call it Cerebro." Hank told us as Charles walked around and I leaned again the railing of the middle platform eyes darting around and getting a good breakfast from the electrical currents.

"You…" Charles began to laugh.

"As in the Spanish for brain." Hank clarified just in case.

"Yes." Charles agreed.

"Okay, so the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When he picks up a…mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay and then the coordinates of their location are printed out here." Hank explained walking over to everything as he did. Charles had come to stand where I was leaning as he looked at the platform. Erik was simply looking around at everything as Raven approached Hank.

"You designed this?"

"Yeah." Hank confirmed as I watched Charles step onto the platform and pull the helmet with all its wires onto the top of his head while I still leaned against the railing.

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles." Erik joked as he walked around.

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik." Charles warned.

"I've been a lab rat. I know one when I see one." Erik reminded him. I rolled my eyes as I looked back to him.

"Remember you weren't the only one." I reminded him sternly. "He is quite adorable…especially as a lab rat. I wonder when they'll get a cage." I laughed stepping away from the railing to give Charles some space as he gave me a half smile.

"We might have to deal with that problem soon." Erik told me lowly as I ignored him. Hank stepped up to Charles and messed with some of the wires.

"Okay, great. Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Asked Hank in a last ditch attempt.

"Don't touch my hair." Charles ordered.  
"Can you imagine him bald?" I laughed a little as Raven giggled at the image beside me.

"Okay." Hank simply said and then he went on to flip the machine on.  
"Try not to get Monika upset, Erik." Charles warned. "I'd prefer…"

"Oh, shut up." I nearly shoved him before I remembered where we were. Charles chuckled as he shut his eyes and we waited in silence. The room got darker, the electric pulse got stronger, the computer wheezed to life and suddenly Charles gasped, gripping the railing. He kept making noises and faces, but I couldn't tell if they were because of pain or joy…until he began to laugh. He just kept laughing.

"It's working!" Hank called out with a smile. I smiled and crossed my arms as we all watched in excitement and curiosity.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I walked into my room to see new dark clothes delivered in my room much to my delight. I packed them in the suitcase I found in the closet along with some of the soap I found in the bathroom. I couldn't believe Erik was actually letting me go find these mutants with him and Charles…yes, I actually can. He probably wanted to keep an eye on me. I was giddy as I shut the case and set it on the floor by my bed for the next morning. I started to get hungry as I walked toward the door and opened it only to slam into someone as soon as I stepped foot out into the hallway.

"Watch it CIA." I snapped promptly as I held where my head had come into contact with bone.

"Not quite CIA. I didn't see you." I looked up, dropping my hand, to see Charles standing in front of me hand on his nose with a small smile.

"Sorry, natural distrust of government." I joked slightly shutting my door behind me.

"Are you ready for dinner?" He asked me. I had forgotten in my own excitement.

"Yes, I was actually just starting to get hungry." I admitted as he held out his hand.

"Good. We have to stay on the CIA base, but I think I've found a solution." He told me as I put my hand in his and he wrapped his arm around mine like in those old movies. We began to walk toward the outside doors that we did earlier in the day. "I've already asked Hank and he said this was okay." He assured me.

"What was okay?" I asked scowling at him in confusion. He didn't answer as he led me out to the lawn and toward cerebro.

"More mutant finding with dinner?" I inquired. "I know you're enthusiastic about finding people like us, but this might be a little much." I looked over giving him a half smile. He looked over and returned it as he shook his head.

"No, not quite." He assured me as we kept walking up to the small circle building. Like earlier he let me up the stairs first and into the machine where I saw Hank adjusting one of the computers.

"Hi…Hank." I said slowly at his appearance as I walked over to the wall and Charles came up after me.

"Hank." Charles said sternly almost like a reminder. Hank finally realized we were here and finally spun around to look at us.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you said six-thirty." Hank said to Charles in embarrassment and confusion.  
"It is six-thirty." Charles contradicted looking at his watch. Hank nodded and walked forward toward the stairs.

"If you need anything or it stats making noises I'll be in the lab inside." Hank pointed.

"Thank you, Hank." Charles nodded as Hank walked down and shut the door behind him. "Okay, come over here." Charles dragged me over to the other side of the machine that was hidden by the looming computers.

"This is lovely." I saw the blanket on the floor by the wall with food and alcohol…how he did he get alcohol here? I sat down as he sat across me, both of us sat against the wall as he uncorked the wine. "Do you need help?" I laughed as I watched him struggle for a moment.

"No…no, I think…I've…yes, there it is." He ended up hitting me in the face with the cork making the leftover wine from the tip slid down my face. His eyes got wide as I just sat there without moving. "I am so sorry. That doesn't usually happen." He reached out for a napkin when I started laughing. I probably looked ridiculous with pale skin and red wine sliding down from my forehead to my lips.

"It tastes good." I nodded as I licked my lips and laughed. Charles relaxed as he started to laugh with me and I used one of the napkins to wipe my face off until Charles grabbed my wrist.  
"You've got some…" He pointed to my lips.

"Really? Do I now? I wonder who did that." I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You're oblivious aren't you?" He asked me with a wide smile.

"Too…?" I asked slowly as he leaned in and kissed me again. I apparently am oblivious to romantic gestures because I couldn't have predicted that. He pulled back after a moment and nodded.

"It does taste good." He mentioned. I laughed a bit before watching him pour glasses.

"So, you just wanted to taste the wine?" I joked taking the glass from his hand and swirling it around.  
"Yes. Even without telepathy you've caught on." He gave me a small wink making me roll my eyes. We ate the sandwiches with little small talk and jokes about the team and each other in between bites. Then we were left with half a bottle of wine and an empty food basket.

"I think we should play twenty questions." Charles suddenly suggested.

"I'll answer ten if you answer ten, deal?" I asked setting the glass down and lying in his lap, much to his surprise. "Since you probably already know."

"I promised I wouldn't look through your mind without your permission." He assured me with his hand up like he was taking an oath.

"Yeah, but you know some things from before I asked you." I pointed out sitting up a little to drain my glass. He ran his hand through his hair before draining his own glass.

"Alright, you ask me first." He started. I poured myself another glass as I thought about the right thing to ask.

"Why did you pick this place? Why Cerebro?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He closed his eyes and leaned his against the wall.

"It was somewhere that I figured some agent wouldn't walk in."

"What were you afraid of them walking in on, Xavier?" I questioned laughing. He gave a half smile eyes still closed.

"That's question two and it was better to…"

"…be safe than sorry." I laughed at the cliché. We went back and forth for an hour asking stupid basic questions to one another. As well as finishing the bottle of wine while we were talking.

"Last one, why do you spend your life hunting a man who's dangerous? Most people want to be as far away from their offender as possible." By this point we'd both ended up lying down because I think we were both a little lightheaded from the drinking. I turned my head to face him and shrugged.

"Erik." I said simply. "Both my parents were murdered in Auschwitz and Erik…well Erik wanted, too. The man's always been melodramatic and all about revenge even when we were little. I just didn't want to be separated always wondering like I did with my father one whether he was dead or hurt or sick." I explained hands resting on my stomach as I sighed.

"You don't have to always do what Erik wants." He reminded me.

"I didn't go with him." I retorted. "When we was going to leave he told me to come with him and I told him no." I sighed loudly.

"Why?"

"I thought we were done asking questions." I pointed out as I sat up and looked over at him.

"In my experience first dates are often just awkward questions." Charles opened his eyes and stared at me. Then he started laughing as I looked intently at the ceiling. "You have been on one before right? Right?"

"Not a word." I muttered crossing my arms as he just lost it.

"So I'm-I'm…" He sat up grinning as he laughed at me.

"Yes! Okay, yes! I've never…okay, never mind. Just…" I got annoyed and embarrassed as I jumped up and started toward the stairs.

"Oh, come on!" He called as I walked down the stairs and out into the grass. Next thing I knew he grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks. "I'm sorry. Come on, I'm sorry." He apologized as I faced him.

"Accepted, I really do have to go to bed though. What time do we leave tomorrow?" I asked I smiled.

"Seven in the morning." He reminded me. "You really should pay attention at meetings."

"Why? I can just ask you." I pointed out starting to pull my hand away. "See you in the morning?"

"You're missing the best part of a date." He practically sang smugly. Ah, yes the moment the movies all raved about. He leaned down and kissed me for a moment and I'm sure he would have liked to continue if I didn't break it off.

"Goodnight, Charles." I whispered with a grin before bouncing off to my room for the night. I saw Erik roaming the halls close to my room as I waved. "Wake me up in the morning, Erik!" I called smiling. He gave me a curious look as I shut and locked my door before he could question me.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone who's reviewed this story! I love your feedback! Keep it coming!


	6. Chapter 6

"You've got twenty minutes or we're leaving without you." Erik's voice seemed so loud in the blissful silence I was just enjoying. I buried my face into the soft pillow and groaned.

"Why can't you wake me up with a good morning or something? Why do you have to be so harsh?" I asked through the pillow as he ripped back my sheets leaving me exposed to what seemed like freezing air.

"I'm your brother, not your servant." He reminded me with a light tone as I opened my eyes and looked to the side.

"You wouldn't really leave me here, would you?" I asked with a small smile as I sat up slowly and stretched out.

"How was your date with Charles last night?" He asked bluntly as he leaned against my door and crossed his arms trying, and succeeding, to look intimidating. He just stared at me like he could get me to spill every secret I had ever kept with a flick of his hand…of course; he did have experience with doing exactly that.

"How did you know I was on a date?" I asked lightly my eyes sliding away from his figure as I slide off the bed and my feet touched the rough carpet.

"I've seen the symptoms of a love sick heart." He remarked in the normal mocking tone he used when he was speaking to me. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the black long sleeved dress and knee height boots from my suitcase.

"How would you know? You sleep with women and then leave them wondering where that metal freak ran off to. You could have a son or daughter out there somewhere and you wouldn't even know it." I shot back as I motioned for him to turn around with a taunting smirk.

"I doubt that." He said as he turned around and leaned his head against the door as I began to change.

"How did you find out? I tried to keep it very quiet and, as I saw, Charles put forth measures to avoid being detected. Hank was the only one who seemed to know…did you talk to Hank?" I asked with sudden realization as I began to slip the dress over myself.

"No, I didn't see Hank last night." He denied. My eyed widened as I spun on my heel, now covered by my dress, as I walked up to him and forced him to turn around. I grabbed his shirt and prayed I wasn't going to give him shock therapy this time around.

"Oh, I swear, Erik…whatever you said to Charles undo it! Undo it before we leave!" I demanded on my tip toes trying to come to eye level with him. "You will not ruin this for me. Not again, Erik!" I yelled letting him go as I went back over to my bed and fell onto it. He flattened the wrinkles I had made in his shirt then sighed.

"I did talk to Charles and he told me, quite bluntly, he intended to ask you on another one." He assured me. "You've finally found someone of our kind." He gave a sort of proud smirk.  
"Is that all that matters to you? If I fell in love with a normal human being who loved me it would still be worse than a mutant who beat me?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. "Mutant and proud, I know."  
"No, I'm implying it's better if you're with a mutant so…you have ten more minutes. The plane is in the back." He cut the conversation short and left the room.

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the plane with my fairly light suitcase.

"Who wants to be a gentleman and help me with my case?" I asked as I stepped onto the nicely decorated jet.

"Put it in one of the overhead compartments, Monika." Erik sounded bored as he gave me the instructions and my eyes found him sitting in one of the seats reading today's newspaper. Charles was up ahead talking to the pilot as I found one of the overhead compartments and threw my bag up there with ease. I sat down across from Erik and was surprised by how comfortable these seats were. When I was younger my bed wasn't as comfortable as these seats.  
"We should be taking off shortly. Hello, Monika. How did you sleep?" Charles asked me falling into the seat next to me with a casual smile.

"I slept fine, thank you." I smiled nodding over to him.

"If you're going to be like this then one of you is getting off." Erik commented dryly. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my legs.  
"What do you suggest we talk about, then?" I asked with a sigh. "How about you explain where we're going?" I suggested.

"Well, Charles and I are going to find a woman names Angel Salvador. You will be staying on the plane and waiting for her arrival." Erik explained as the plane finally started up loudly. There was silence as I gripped the seat and the plane started driving forward at an incredibly fast rate. I had never been comfortable with lift offs and landings.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked softly as he leaned over. I tensed up and held on for my life on the seat railing.

"She gets uncomfortable when planes shake." Erik explained looking as comfortable as ever.

"Thanks for the support." I muttered.

"I've been on planes with you hundreds of time and not one has it crashed to the ground in a burn pile of metal." He told me oh so helpfully.

"Erik." Charles scolded. I feel like that would happen quite often in the upcoming years. The plane evened out and I felt my muscles unwind. I grabbed onto to Charles's hand as I took a moment to stare out the window and calm down.

"Okay. Now can we talk about the fact that you're leaving me here on the plane while you're off having a fun adventure?" I questioned feeling my temper start up.

"We need someone to greet the new mutants and take them back to the base then come back to get the new one." Erik told me simply.

"Why can't I go with you?" I demanded. "You could have them sit with the damn pilot!"

"You're very charming, Monika." Charles assured me as I turned my head to look at him.

"That's your defense?"

"And, regardless of what Erik and I think is best; you would be uncomfortable at our first destination." Charles told me gaze wandering over to the window.

"What do you mean by that? Where could you possibly be going?" I asked groaning.

"Well…um…" Charles was obviously trying not to tell me or put it in better terms.

"A gentleman's club." Erik practically shrugged.

"It was your idea wasn't it?" I asked him tilting my head.

"No, it was closest. We don't have time to waste." He reminded me sternly.

"Oh, shut up."

"Fighting will solve nothing. We all have roles in this, each as important as the next." Charles stopped the fight as I sighed. "And, Monika, your grip is incredibly tight and you're shocking me slightly." I looked down, forgetting I had grabbed his hand, and immediately released him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"You have got to learn how to control your…"

"Erik." I rolled my eyes at his scolding. I am not a child. We all sat in silence for a while until Charles jumped up.

"Who would like a drink?" He asked us.

"Alcohol?" I questioned.

"If that's what you would like." He nodded giving me a sincere smile. I returned it with a small blush as he disappeared down the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

"Try to keep your hands to yourselves, boys? Yeah?" I asked the two men as I walked down the plane steps with them to the waiting car.

"We'll make it up to you, Monika." Erik growled out for the thousandth time on this plane ride. I think he was getting annoyed with me and my complaining.

"I'll take you out to dinner after we bring her back." Charles offered as he slipped on his coat and gave me a smile.

"A nice restaurant, Charles." I bartered jokingly. He laughed and nodded his head while he reached down for the passenger door.

"The nicest, I promise."

"Erik, please behave yourself!" I called when Charles opened the door and Erik looked over. He raised his hand and gave a tug on my watch dragging me toward the car. I tried to dig my heels in, but there was no use, as much as the pulling on my limbs hurt. "ERIK! Stop it!" I groaned when I thudded fairly hard against the metal of the car. I could just see him laughing in the driver's seat as I bit my lip and rubbed where my hip banged fairly hard.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked slamming the door shut to take the few short steps over to me. I glared through the windshield and set my jaw as I watched him laugh and laugh.

"I'm fine. He's a child, but thank you." I rolled my eyes as I looked over to Charles.

"I have to go." Charles nodded making me nod, too.

"I'll see you later tonight then." I nodded turning back to the plane.

"Monika." He said my name making me turn around, I hadn't even taken my first step. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was quick, but he still got that slightly smug look on his face when he stepped back.

"You really should go." I commented with a small smile as I turned back around and heard Erik's voice through the air…lightly threatening.

* * *

I sat in the plane for five and a half hours straight. I wandered around, I played one person chess, I read an entire book, and I went through my bag to find a nice dress. Eventually, I just resigned to doing some light makeup out of boredom. I sat in Erik's seat with my feet up and read the newspaper he had been reading earlier.

"You didn't tell me there was another one." The female voice sounded pleased and smug as I opened my eyes and threw my legs back onto the floor. There was a woman with tan skin standing there in less than what I considered public clothing with dark hair and eyes.

"Another female is welcome here." I grinned throwing my arms out across the back of the seats. Erik walked up the steps and nearly pushed her aside as he walked over to where I was sitting and ruffled my hair. I tried to flatten the white mess that was nearing the edge of my face in length.

"Play nice, Monika." Erik warned falling in the seat by mine.

"Hypocrite." I grinned at him pushing his shoulder.

"So, what can you do?" Asked the woman sitting down in the seat across from me with elegance I wished I possessed somehow.

"Where's Charles?" I asked looking around with a slight scowl.

"He's fixing his hair in the car." Erik chuckled. "Pitiful."

"Not all of us can have your asshole charms." I reminded him. "Some women like a man that tries. And don't lie, you like Charles. He's backed you up on everything you've asked and he's the only one who understands the…incident, besides me." I pointed out lightly glancing at the woman. The 'incident' wasn't something I invited everyone to know about me…they always looked at me differently.

"This is Angel Salvador." Erik turned my attention back to the small woman.

"Sorry, I get sidetracked when I don't have a goal in mind." I apologized. "My name is Monika Lehnsherr." She smiled.

"Brother and sister?" She asked me, eyes bouncing between me and my…brother.  
"Unfortunately." I commented.  
"Bitter woman." Erik remarked quietly.

"What can you do?" I asked her turning back my attention.

"Um…these tattoos are wings." She informed me looking running her hand down one of her black stained shoulders. "What about you? You've got to be a mutant." She stared at me as I ran my hand through my hair.

"It doesn't look bad. It's just different…I better have to not reassure you of that all night." Charles's voice interrupted as I looked over. I smiled without thinking as I stood up.

"Yeah, you look badass." Angel assured me. "Now, what is it you do? The boys have shown me theirs, show me yours." I was taken aback at the phrasing, but crossed my arms.

"Electrical manipulation, electrical pulse in the veins…" I shrugged. "It kills the color in my hair and my eyes, but it burns my cells so quickly they have to replace at a rate that will keep me young looking twenty years younger in appearance and gives me an increased metabolism for the rest of my life." I explained. Charles looked amazed, Angel looked curious, and Erik was bored because he knew this information. He was the one who found and stole the files the Nazis had on me. It took two years to track down, but he was determined to do it for me. He didn't want them to end up in the wrong hands…ones with powers to abuse again.

"That is…astounding." Charles muttered out still staring. He shook it off and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, just let me change." I pointed toward the small bathroom and gave him a fleeting smile as I slipped in. I had hung my dress in there long before out of boredom. It was easy to slip into the short sleeved red dress. I just put my black boots back on and gave my hair a comb through with my fingers before I walked back outside.

"You look wonderful." Charles complimented when I walked back into view.

"Be back by eleven." Erik's voice warned us. He didn't even look up from the files he was skimming.

"Erik, I'm not a teenager anymore." He looked up with an amused look on his face.

"Darling, the plane is leaving by eleven." Charles informed me softly. "We have to be back to avoid missing it." I felt my cheeks go red as I looked down in embarrassment.

"We'll be back by eleven." I nodded. Charles held my hand as he led me back out of the plane in silence and held the car door open for me. I sat in the seat and as soon as Charles was in the other side of the car we were off.

* * *

We listened to the radio all the way to the restaurant with me practically sticking my head out the window to feel the wind while the car was going. I looked back at Charles with a grin and he kept glancing between me and the road. "What are you staring at?" I laughed putting my entire head back inside the cab of the car. He chuckled glancing at me.

"Nothing."

"Come on, there's something you're staring at." I grinned, hand still hanging limply out the window.

"You're just…" He shook his head laughing. I laughed again and shook my head.

"You're just, too." I grinned at him. He pulled into the parking lot of a large building with people wearing suits and dresses looking happy walking inside and out. Charles jumped out and opened the door for me again taking my hand to lead me into the restaurant. "This place looks beautiful." I was absolutely amazed as I looked at him and the inside of the lavishly decorated building. There was a woman standing behind a dark podium separating the lounge from the dining hall. Charles walked up and gave the normally beautiful blonde woman a sincere smile. She sent him back a flirtatious one making me slightly scowl at her.

"Reservation?" She asked in a light voice.

"Xavier." Charles didn't even give her a second glance. She checked the list and nodded without a word and grabbed some menus. We were led into the large dining room with white plates and even tablecloths worth more than my entire collection of possessions. Charles pulled out my chair again and I sat down with a thankful smile. He sat across from me and the woman gave us the small menus.

"Your server will be with you in a moment." She promised and left in a slight rush. My eyes just kept wandering and I caught a few people, mostly older, that were staring at me with curious looks…some disgusted.  
"Ignore them." Charles caught sight of the people staring and leaned over to grab my hand.

"You would think I'd be used to it." I shrugged with a small sigh.

"It's basic manners not to stare." He gave each person a subtle look and one by one they turned away. The waiter arrived shortly after, a middle-aged man that spoke softly, but kindly, and Charles ordered a bottle of wine.

"How was the Gentlemen's club?" I asked after he left.

"Overrated." He assured me making my lips turn up.

"I'm not going to lie to you." I said setting down the menu and folding my hands. He just smiled at me again.

"Lie to me about what?"

"I have no idea what any of these things are." I began to laugh quietly to myself. He smirked to himself.

"You'll just have to trust me." Charles told me casually, taking my menu. I laughed.

"I'm taking a risk on you, Xavier." I reminded him leaning back in my chair and folding my hands in my lap. He ordered for the both of us with ease when the red wine arrived; I took a sip and lit up.

"This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I have a question for you." I suddenly said leaning forward.

"Go right ahead." He encouraged.

"How did you meet Raven? Or is she really your sister?" I asked bluntly.

"Raven came into my home when I was about twelve years old. She was homeless and trying to steal food, so I gave her a home. She is practically my sister, we did grow up together." He explained simply.

"Didn't your parents notice?" I asked in slight suspicion.

"They didn't notice for months, and when they did…." He tapped his head discreetly. "I couldn't send her back out there."

"You are different." I commented slowly. He nodded and took another drink.

"I hope in a good way."

"In honesty, I've never seen someone so kind and trusting and willing to help strangers. You jumped in the cold ocean, in the dark for that matter, to save Erik's life who was a complete stranger at the time." I spoke without a filter as I just stared at him. "Opposites must really attract."  
"Opposites?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not…" I began to shake my head as he leaned forward onto the table.

"You're willing to help strangers at the CIA and me and Raven and Hank." He reminded me.

"That's not the same thing." I shook my head.

"And I assume you'll be willing to help the new mutants we're bringing in."

"Of course, but…"

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He assured me with one of his kind smiles. I leaned far across the table so my face was only a few inches away.

"I've murdered people." I confessed. "Not often, but often enough." I leaned back as he sighed.

"They weren't nice people." He reminded me sternly. "They killed hundreds of people and most likely tortured hundreds more."

"You're sweet." I beamed looking at the tablecloth.

"Like I said before, you don't give yourself enough credit." He leaned all the way back in his chair like he won.

* * *

After dinner, we both decided it was time to go back to the plane so we could get some sleep and get an early start tomorrow. It was like when we were driving before, the radio was turned up and I think Charles was speeding this time. The wind seemed a little more forceful this time around. He parked the car and I sighed when I looked at the plane.

"Thank you for tonight." I smiled looking over.  
"It was great."

"The food was amazing. You are allowed to make all my food choices from now on." I laughed nodding to myself. He laughed with me shook his head.

"No, it was the company that made the meal." He gave me a pathetic wink making me snicker to myself as he grinned.

"That was just pathetic." I told him bluntly.

"It was meant to be." He assured me.

"Use that line a lot on other women?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He shook his head.

"No, that's not the line."

"What was the line?" He sighed running his hand through his hair

"Something about mutation, everyone has some sort of one. Minor one, that is." I nodded and grinned.

"That line might have gone a little long with me."

"That's why I just waited for you to hit your head." He assured me with a light push. I leaned over and kissed him again. It was starting to go someplace, against my better judgment, until Erik started knocking on the windshield. I jumped up and looked at him wide eyed while Charles fixed his jacket and opened his door. "Yes, Erik?"

"It's two past eleven." He reminded us lightly before walking back up the stairs. We both sat in awkward silence until Charles cleared his throat.

"We should probably…"

"Yes." I nodded opening my own door. We both got back into the plane and just smiled before we parted ways till we got back to the base.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I appreciate it a lot!

So, REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

We picked up more and more mutants, with every stop Charles would take me out somewhere afterwards. We went to dinner again, a museum, a movie, and things similar to that. Then I would take the new mutant off the plane when we got back while Erik and Charles went off to find more and I showed the newest around. I gave them their room and a bag of clothes for them to use. We got all we needed that were close enough within a week. We collected the woman with wings, a boy who had amazing and deadly rings that he could shoot, a banshee, and a man that could always adapt. It was amazing to see so many people like myself. They were all there and no one looked twice at me. They all wanted to touch my hair, though. It was an odd feeling knowing that people looked up to you to keep them safe. I was the one who introduced them to their new lives with the CIA before leaving them with Raven. Things were going well with everything. Even Erik seemed to be settling in, though I could always tell when he got uneasy with the way things were being done. I don't know why he wanted to keep running, why he didn't want to forget. I would gladly give up my memories even though I know I wouldn't be the same person I was today. That might not be such a bad thing. I wouldn't be so…irate or untrusting or even terrified all the time.

"Mon, Erik and I are going to go out for bit. Do you want to come?" Charles popped his head into my room at the CIA and I grinned as I hopped off the bed.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" I asked as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as a greeting. He was starting to make me feel better about…everything. He made me think about why I thought of myself the way I did or why I did the things I did in the past. He reasoned with me, that's something even Erik could never do. "Where are we going?" I asked slipping my fingers between his as he pulled me into the hallway.

"Lincoln Memorial." He said with a small smile as he tucked his other hand into his pocket.

"And what would be we doing there?" I asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Erik and I wanted to get out and talk. He suggested we take the chess board with us." I smiled to myself.

"I should have guessed by now that you can play." I looked up at him as he smiled down at me.

"Can't you?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"No, Erik can. Our mother taught him before she was murdered." I explained casually. I never used the phrased died when it came to my mom. We walked out to the front and saw Erik leaning against a black car with his sunglasses on.

"Tagging along?" He smiled at me.

"I was invited for your information." I smirked. "Getting restless, Erik?"

"Aren't you?" Erik asked me with the same smirk as Charles held the back car door open for me so I could slip inside. Erik drove and Charles sat in the passenger's seat in front of me. We didn't say much until we arrived at the Memorial. Practically no one was here as Erik pulled out a small bag from the trunk and Charles opened the door for me again. I grinned as I took his hand.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He assured me.

"You're both disgraces." Erik commented as he walked passed us and up the steps to the giant statue.

"I say we settle on the steps." Charles suggested when we got to the middle. Erik nodded.

"Alright." They set down the chess board in the middle of them as they sat on either side. I laid down a step below them with my head next to Charles. I watched them set the board up and we all chatted about plans until it got quiet again. Charles was the one to break it.

"I can't stop thinking about the other out there. All those minds I touched. I could feel them. Their isolation, their hopes, their ambitions. I tell you we've started something incredible Erik, we can help them." Charles was so pure in thought it nearly made me laugh with joy at such a thought and nearly get sick from the innocence of it all. There were few things Erik and I fully agreed on, but this was one of these things.

"Can we? Identification, that's how it starts." Erik said lowly. "It ends with being rounded up…" Erik began, but I finished the sentence that I knew would happen as I stared at the numbers burned on my forearm for the rest of my sorry life span.

"Experimented on, eliminated." I said with so much familiarity as I sat up and looked over at Charles.

"Not this time." He promised looking at me. I wanted to believe him, I really did. He turned his head to Erik. "We have common enemies. Shaw, the Russians. They need us."

"For now." Erik kind of sighed.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I shook my head and stood up, brushing my pants off. "It's going to start an argument and no one is going to win." Charles sighed as he started to collect pieces.

"She's right."

"She'll always be right, Charles." Erik gave a sly smile as he helped clean up his mess.

"You've spent over twenty years with me…you should know that I'm rarely wrong." I laughed giving him a small kick. He rolled his eyes and stood up giving me good shove nearly knocking me back.

"But I'll always win the fight." Erik reminded me still smiling.

"Try to use that giant blob in your skull, would you?" I asked rolling my shoulders. I knew he would never let me fall down stone steps. He liked me too much for that…and Charles would kill him.

"You'll always have less experience." He joked starting down the stairs.  
"And you'll die sooner." I laughed rushing down the steps after him.

"Be nice!" Charles called as he picked up the bag with the chess set and started down toward the stairs. Erik started toward the driver's side when I grinned and stood in front of his door.

"I drive this time."

"No chance, Monika." He shook his head like I was insane. I whined like a five year old.

"Come on, Erik. Charles has been driving me around for weeks and I haven't driven anywhere in nearly two months."

"Do you remember why?" Erik asked me as I blushed.

"You run over one sheep and you're branded a bad driver." I mumbled.

"I'll stop her from doing anything bad." Charles bargained getting in the passenger's seat as he tapped his head as a reminder. Erik sighed throwing the keys at me.

"I…"

"I won't, Erik." I rolled my eyes and slipped in the driver's seat.

* * *

We were going to go to dinner when Charles got an emergency call from Moira. We needed the team and we needed to get to Russia. I drove as fast as I could without Erik throwing a fit in the back until we got to the agency again. Moira was waiting for us out front looking serious as always. I tossed the keys back to Erik as we all walked over to her and I smiled nervously.

"Where's Shaw?" That was my first and only question. She began to explain the plan with Russia as we walked toward the Rec room where we'd been informed the others were.

"Plane leaves for Russia in an hour." She informed us still walking.

"I'm telling you, these kids are not ready for Shaw." Erik argued.

"I have to agree. You're underestimating him." I nodded looking past Moira to Erik.

"I think they're going to surprise you. They're an exceptional bunch of young people." Charles vouched as we rounded the corner. I could already hear the noise.

"What the hell?" Moira asked. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. The yard was wrecked, the statue was ripped in half, there was loud music, the glass to the room was shattered, and the room inside was filthy…all why they were partying. I was angry at them. They were being childish in a serious time. They should be working, not…breaking things that weren't even theirs to break. I began to feel the pool in my palms as I sidestepped Moira, who was about to yell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at them. They all stopped like deer in headlights as they looked at us.

"Who destroyed the statue?" Moira asked pointing.

"It was Alex." Hank said immediately.

"No, Havok." Raven said before looking at us again. "We have to call him Havok. That's his name now."

"Oh, god." I walked back over to Charles and put my hand to my mouth. Raven stepped forward and pointed to Charles.

"And we were thinking, you should be Professor X." She turned to me. "You should be Volts." Then she looked at Erik. "And you should be Magneto."

"Exceptional." Erik scoffed as he started to walk away.

"This is…embarrassing." I scowled as I followed Erik and Moira.

"I expect more from you." I heard Charles before he started my way. We all went back into the hallway disappointed.

"We still have to go." I told them.

"Of course we do."

"We'll sort all this out when we get back." Charles agreed.

"I'll have the car waiting in the front." Moira parted from us as we all slipped into our rooms and grabbed our bags for the plane ride. It was only ten minutes before we were all in the car and moving. We all looked…disappointed.

"This is just disappointing." Charles shook his head. "I thought they were serious."

"They're teenagers." Erik sneered.

"They're not in it for the same reason we are." I reminded them both. "They need to realize what they're fighting against."

"It might be costly when they realize it." Erik grumbled. Charles slipped his hand into mine and set it on my knee.


End file.
